Ancient Illusion
by Dark Dragon Sorceress
Summary: In Ancient Egypt, the Dark Magic War begins and leads to bloodshed, love triangles, forbidden friendships, and the unlocking of a power more deadly and ancient then the world has ever seen....
1. Atalante's Welcome

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Well, this is my first story on here, so I hope you guys will enjoy it!

InuYasha: I highly doubt they will, with all the animosity about OC's.

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Rolls eyes I don't really care. They're MY stories, and I'll do whatever I so please with them.

WARNING: This story I'm mostly writing for my friends-so yes, there are a couple of OC's in here. I'd really appreciate it if you guys gave it a chance, and looked at it for the writing and whole idea-not just who's boinking who. ;) Critiquing I'll take, but I'll just throw the flames to Agana; and she'll probably form it into a Phoenix to scare the livin' shit out of those who wrote them. Grins evilly

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. YUGIOH. I do, however, own the following characters: Zesiro, Agana, Ceres, Kiara, Amunet, Atalante, Thera, and Setharos. SUCK ON THAT!

CHAPTER ONE: Atalante's Welcome

_5,000 years ago, a great war was fought on the sands of Egypt. Much blood was spilt, and many tears were shed. In the end, good and evil were forced into a draw. But this draw wouldn't last forever... This is the beginning of the war that was to last for five millennia._

It was dusk, and the blazing Egyptian sun was painting the sky with vivid oranges and pinks as darkness flooded quickly from the east. The city below a magnificent palace was winding down, preparing to rest for another day. Windows were alight as families contentedly ate their dinners, laughing and gossiping about the days events.

Far above the quieting metropolis, a regal man stood on one of the palace's many balconies. His hair was wildly spiked and colored blonde, black, and crimson; his eyes were a vivid violet and his skin was a healthy bronze. Significant amounts of gold adorned his brow, arms, chest, and legs; and he wore a snow white tunic with a cloak of royal purple.

Egypt's young Pharoah-Atem.

The week long celebration for his birthday-also his coronation-had ended the day before. Though it should have been a time of security and happiness, Atem couldn't remember a time when he had been more burdened or troubled. He longed for the days of his childhood, when the most he had to worry about was whether or not his father would find him, Mana, and Thera hiding in the pots in the walkway by the gardens.

_Things are different now, _the nineteen-year-old monarch thought sadly.

His troubles had started on his birthday; the day of his coronation. Two tomb-robbers-a monster of a man named Bakura and a woman without a name-had literally crashed the party when they dragged the body of his dead father into the throne room. The Thief King, Bakura, had made his declaration of war clear with his words and his ka-Diabound. The thing that intrigued Atem the most, however, was the beautiful woman who had simply stood beside Bakura and watched; a satisfied smirk on her face. Who was she? What was her name? What was her role in this conflict? She plagued his thoughts, even his dreams…..

But she seemed to be more of a mystery then a threat-like Bakura. (A/N: Oh, how little he knows….wink, wink) He was desperately worried about his people-half the city had been damaged from the fire Bakura and his followers had started. Only the gods knew of the danger that lay ahead.

"Don't you EVER get tired of that view? AND worrying us all sick?"

Atem jumped at the teasing female voice behind him. He whipped around and smiled at the young woman standing just inside his chambers.

Thera-the eighteen-year-old princess of Egypt.

Thera was a beautiful, shapely woman who could break a million hearts with a single glance. She had long, silky brown hair and curious blue eyes. She also had a loving personality and a warm smile-but her spirit was as wild and restless as an untamed stallion. She often snuck out of the palace grounds to the city-henceforth giving the high priests and priestess headaches. And Atem's poor, grandfatherly vizier, Shimon, nearly had a heart-attack every time she was announced missing. She was a treasure to all of Egypt, and it would break the people's hearts if Thera was kidnapped or killed.

"No, Thera. The view never gets old, I mean. I apologize if I've worried you and the others in any fashion." Atem spoke in a deep baritone as Thera stepped fully onto the balcony and smiled adoringly at him.

You know those brothers and sisters who can't seem to stop screaming at each other? These two were the exact opposites. They adored each other endlessly.

"Oh, I guess I can forgive you, brother. But it'll cost you-"

"You're out of papyrus again, aren't you?" Atem asked teasingly. Thera blushed and nodded. "Then I'll see to it that you have another good supply by next week. I cannot deny my baby sister the thing she loves the most." Atem promised.

Thera grinned. She loved to write and draw; her works were already displayed in the Library of Alexandria.

"Thank you Atem. I've heard from Shimon that your betrothed Grecian princess from Greece is a day away from the safety of the palace." She said, a shadow crossing her royal features.

Atem knew she was worried about the same thing he was-whether or not Bakura would let the princess _live_ to see the palace.

The sun had barely set behind the horizon. Two cloaked figures on horseback stood on a small desert cliff that overlooked one of the trading roads-which a royal caravan was traveling on.

"That's the Grecian caravan, is it not?" A woman spoke in a voice of blood-red velvet.

"Correct, as always Zesiro." A man spoke this time; his voice deep, gravelly, and raspy.

"Do we let the princess live?" The woman asked again.

"Yes. Not without a message from _me_, however. I leave the guards to you."

The woman smirked with full lips under her hood. She brought her right hand beside her head.

SHINK!

A huge Chinese star had unfolded in her gloved hand, the sharpened steel blades protruding from between her fingers.

"I was hoping you would let me have my fun, Bakura."

The man smirked at her, revealing sharp fangs.

"Of course."

Atalante stared out her palanquin's window sadly. This heat-riddled land was so different from her lush, green Greece. There was much vegetation surrounding the nearby Nile river and the lakes of course, but the Sahara desert always lurked on the edges-like a predator stalking it's prey. (A/N: In Ancient times, Egypt was much more fertile than it is today-Kazuki Takahashi was slightly off in the manga. DON'T SMACK ME FOR BEING A BOOK-WORM!)

Here she was, sent so far from home to marry a man she didn't even know. At that moment, Atalante resented her title immensely. What had she done to deserve this? She asked herself bitterly. What crime had she committed? She prayed that Pharaoh Atem was as kind and noble as her father said he was.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!"

The terrified cry of one of her soldiers made her jump. The whistling of steel slicing through air at an accelerated rate struck fear into her heart.

"What in the name of the gods is going on!" She murmured in a trembling voice despite her best efforts. She opened the palanquin door-only to feel the massive impact on her chest as a powerful man pinned her to the floor with his knee.

"UGH!" She gasped as a sharp dagger was placed at her throat. She saw an unruly shock of ivory hair and livid violet eyes clouded with cold apathy.

"Deliver a message to the Pharaoh for me, princess. Tell him that as long as you remain in this land, I hold your life in my hands."

"BAKURA! WE HAVE TROUBLE!" A guttural female voice shouted from outside.

"Damn. The Pharaoh has impeccable timing." The man muttered, his deep voice expressing his annoyance.

"_BAKURA!"_ The woman yelled urgently.

The man turned his attention back to the trembling Atalante and whispered,

"Don't forget, princess." With that, he released her and jumped out of the palanquin as nimbly as a cat. (A/N: That comparison was for YOU, Kana. ;) "Zesiro! Y'Allah!" (That means 'Let's go!' in Egyptian) Atalante remembered hearing hoof beats of horses leaving hastily before she lost consciousness.

Safely out of range, yet within seeing distance, Bakura and Zesiro stopped to observe their work.

"Three priests and a small cavalry. They underestimate you." Zesiro muttered, irked.

"The priests think they're stronger than they are. Besides, shouldn't _I_ be saying that _you _are the one being underestimated?" Bakura asked her, smirking.

Zesiro pulled her hood back over her wildly curly dark hair, shadowing her blood-stained face-and her reddened cheeks.

"Don't be foolish, Bakura. I'm not nearly as powerful as you are." She mumbled as she looked fixedly at that cocky bastard of a priest Seto (Sorry, Seto fan-girls! That's just Zesiro's opinion!) , of whom was pulling the unconscious Atalante onto his horse.

"Why would I lie to you, Zesiro? You, whom I've trusted since we were children? You're more powerful than you believe." Bakura replied, staring at his beautiful companion avidly. "Come, Zesiro. I know how you detest making the others worry."

With that, he maneuvered his ebony steed in the direction of Kul Elna-their home. Zesiro followed, her mind clouded with indifference.

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Whew! Finally! I SO prefer to write on paper-it doesn't argue with me, unlike the DAMN COMPUTER!

Bakura: You hate that stupid thing, don't you?

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Is it really that obvious?

Let me know what you guys think, and I'll try to reply in the next chapter!

Until our next meeting……


	2. Thieves and Spies

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Damn, I hate going over to my dad's…..

Marik: Then why do you go?

Dark Dragon Sorceress: This was the last time for awhile-it was my two wicked awesome cousins' birthday, and I had already told them I was gonna go….

Ryou: Wow, that sucks.

Dark Dragon Sorceress: You're tellin' ME!

Bakura: Do you want me to kill that witch of a stepmother for you? (Grins devilishly)

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Only if I can watch. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but in my perfect world, all my fave anime's and stories are combined into movies…..(sighs and gazes at an impossible future)

Bakura: Oh, shit. You ain't gonna get anything else outta her for at least two days.

CHAPTER TWO: Thieves and Spies

The two outlaws didn't speak to each other for the remainder of the trip. Over the long years, they had become as accustomed to each other's presence as they had their own shadows. Normally, they saw no need to talk.

They saw the lights of the city-like village in the wee hours of morning, glimmering brightly against the starry black sky and moon-painted sands. Their horses picked up speed at the sight of home, and they entered the village within the hour. Zesiro smiled warmly at the sounds and smells of Kul Elna-drunken laughter, music, the smell of roast lamb. She didn't like the smell of beer or wine, however, they made her sick to her stomach.

"Bakura! Zesiro!" A familiar friendly voice called as several figures ran towards them.

"Ceres; I trust that you are well." Bakura replied to the Weaponsmaster. The beautiful auburn-haired Scot stepped into the light, adorned in her casual tunic as she took Bakura's horse's reins. She flashed a friendly smile at the both of them and answered with a faint accent,

"As always, my lord. Would you like for me to take Nemesis to the stables?"

"Since it appears that all our stable boys are either drunk or chasing one of the harlots, I suppose so." Bakura consented. He dismounted and Marik and Joseph greeted him respectfully yet friendly as well. "It has been a long day, and I'm up for a few rounds at the bar-Zesiro, would you like to accompany us?" Bakura asked the still mounted thief.

She smiled wearily down at her comrades and replied,

"I'm afraid I have neither your stamina nor your taste for liquor, Bakura. I do appreciate the invitation, however."

Something shadowed his amethyst eyes before he answered,

"Very well, Zesiro. Rest well."

"You as well, when you see fit."

Another auburn-haired beauty walked forward and said,

"Would you like for me to take Theoris to the stables with Nemesis?"

The three men walked off as Zesiro said softly,

"Yes please, Ashtoreth. As long as you don't mind of course."

Ashtoreth snorted and her blue eyes flashed with indignation.

"I'm offering, aren't I? When have I ever turned down the chance to be with horses? Besides, you look like Zorc himself-covered in blood and all. No, I'll leave you in Agana's care." At the mention of her name, the lovely dark-haired sorceress smiled up at Zesiro.

"Let's just get you into your bed, Zesiro. Judging by your appearance, your mission went well."

Zesiro dismounted and grinned tiredly.

"We were almost caught by three of the priests because Bakura wouldn't move his ass."

"No! I can't wait to hear about it-tomorrow, of course," Ashtoreth added hastily at the warning look Agana gave her. The redhead hugged the two of them before walking after Ceres to the stables. Agana wrapped a black silk clad arm around Zesiro's shoulders and began walking with the small thief back to a large house-the largest and most elegant in Kul Elna, in fact. It was more like an estate than a house; with gardens and lily pools surrounding it. A few windows were aglow with torchlight. Agana led Zesiro along the marble path to the large front doors.

"First, I'll help Kiwei draw you a bath, and I'll sprinkle lavender and rose petals in the water-"

"Do I honestly smell that rank?" Zesiro asked wryly. Agana laughed and replied,

"It's as much for your relaxation as it is for the smell. Then I'll have Kiwei fetch me some herbs and incense from my chambers to burn for you during the remainder of the night. I'll also give you some of my famous stew-I had to keep Joseph from eating it all. Then it's off to bed with you." She finished as they entered the manor, which was warm with the scents of wine and roast beef. (A/N: I have NO idea if they ate cows-I'm assuming however, so bear with me.) Zesiro's stomach growled loudly as they approached her chambers on the second level. Agana smiled knowingly at her friend. "Hungry, are you? Well then, I'll leave the bath to Kiwei and make a quick trip to the kitchens. Don't die on me."

Zesiro chuckled as she entered her chambers and Agana jogged off down the hall. Torches were burning brightly in the kingly rooms, and Kiwei was at Zesiro's desk, reading a parchment. Kiwei was a twelve-year-old Nubian slave; of whom Zesiro had bought a year ago when she saw his master beating him bloody. She despised cruelty when no offense had been made. Kiwei was ebony-skinned and had a heart as big as the pyramids. He was already five feet and ten inches-exactly Joseph's height, six inches shorter than Bakura, and eight inches taller than Zesiro. (A/N: If you don't want to do the math, Bakura's 6' 4" and Zesiro is 5' 2". She's tiny, dude. Then again, she's supposed to be me, so yeah….) He was probably going to get much taller-Nubian men almost always reached seven feet. The boy's maturing voice would one day have the power to make thunder and strike fear into men's hearts. He was an impressive sight, this compassionate slave-boy.

Kiwei immediately looked up from his reading-Zesiro had taught him how to read and write, and now the boy had an insatiable thirst for learning-and smiled with his brilliant white teeth at his so called 'mistress.'

"Zesiro! You have returned!" He exclaimed as a large dog with gold fur and bat-like ears stood from beneath the desk and wagged his tail excitedly. (A/N: The dog is called a 'Pharaoh Hound.' It was bred in Ancient Egypt-duh-and was a favorite among the royals. The Eukanuba Tournament is a handy resource for dog breeds. Snicker)

"Kiwei; Anubis." Zesiro acknowledged with a weak smile from the shadows of the doorway. At the mention of his dark name, the dog barked and bounded over to the exhausted thief, licking her hands affectionately.

Kiwei grinned. Dogs knew good people from bad ones-and that's what made it so difficult for Kiwei to believe Ashtoreth's and Ceres' stories about her killing countless men. She was kind and generous-but she was also very mysterious and complex. She walked into the light, and Kiwei had to repress a gasp of horror at the sight of the petite woman drenched in blood. Her beauty was overshadowed by the spatters of crimson on her pale skin. Her mother had been European, and Zesiro had inherited her ivory skin.

"Are you hurt!" Kiwei asked, panicked. Zesiro gave a strange smile that nearly made Kiwei shiver. He had never seen her like this.

"No, dear Kiwei. The blood is not mine." Even Anubis whined at the sudden change in her voice.

Zesiro was not only covered in blood; she had a strange darkness in her eyes-a darkness he remembered in his cruel master's gaze. Hatred.

Although she was looking at him, he knew that it was not aimed at him-it was aimed at the person or thing that had put the nightmares in her sleep and the sorrow in the depths of her crimson eyes. Kiwei suddenly felt angry at this realization. He hated the person or thing that had done such damage to Zesiro's heart.

She walked over to her dresser and placed a weird, circular steel object on it. Her back was turned to him, and Kiwei gulped.

It was almost dyed completely crimson with blood.

She suddenly paused and placed both hands on the dresser. She took a deep, shaky breath then asked,

"Would you please ready the baths, Kiwei?"

Kiwei stood immediately and obediently. He looked at Zesiro's back sadly and quizzically before leaving the chambers to tell the men on shift in the bowels of the manor to heat the baths. (A/N: Yes, there was plumbing back then. Freaky, ain't it?)

As soon as Kiwei closed the door, Zesiro fell to her knees and clutched her chest as though her heart might spill to the carpeted stone floor. Then the tears came; hot, salty, and relentless.

"Oh Ra!" She sobbed, her voice thick with frustration. "How long must this torment continue! How long before I can avenge them! And _him!_ He feels nothing when I feel everything! Oh gods! I'm-I'm _dying _inside!" She said shrilly to no one. Anubis whined again and licked away her tears, and Zesiro held her furry companion close until she got a grip on herself. "Yes…you're right, Anubis. Crying does no good; and I'll worry Kiwei and Agana."

She stood and walked into her bath chamber, sniffling. She took a towel from the wash basin and dipped it into the luke-warm water, then brought it to her eyes in an attempt to reduce the swelling. She looked at herself in a grainy mirror. She looked weary and slightly feverish. Annoyed by her weak appearance, she splashed the water on her face, cleaning off the blood. "I damned weakness of any sort to the shadows long ago! Why should it manifest within me now!" Zesiro asked her reflection harshly. Her crimson eyes lit with grim realization. "Of course….I _am_ the shadows…."

"What are you mumbling about, Zesiro?"

Zesiro stiffened at Agana's voice.

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud." She replied as she turned to the sorceress standing beneath the archway leading to the bed chamber. Despite Agana's-and later on, Kiwei's-concerned and pleading looks, Zesiro didn't speak for the rest of the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What!"

The beautiful woman with short, wavy, blood-red hair and stormy blue eyes looked like she had just been slapped across the face.

"I apologize, Lady Amunet, but it's just too dangerous to travel right now. You'll have to send your family a letter explaining the circumstances." A tall man with electric blue eyes looked down at the seething woman with barely concealed contempt. He was adorned in blue and white and wore a tall blue and gold headdress, proclaiming his high rank in the palace.

Forcibly, Amunet put on her lady-like mask and barely managed to remove the venom from her voice before speaking.

"I assure you, Priest Seto, that I'll be fine. I always am, aren't I?"

Obvious suspicion entered Seto's piercing blue eyes as he looked down at Amunet, who returned his gaze steadily with a sugary-sweet smile on her fair face. His mocking grin returned as he replied,

"Perhaps, but that was before that dirty thief and his whore ripped apart Princess Atalante's entire caravan. I apologize, Lady Amunet, but your family will just have to do without your monthly visit. I'm sure they wouldn't want you dead."

Amunet gritted her teeth angrily. _The arrogant bastard is enjoying this! 'Dirty thief'! 'WHORE!' Gods above, I hate this man_...

An idea suddenly occurred to the voluptuous woman. She looked at Priest Seto with a look of sadness and said softly,

"I really must insist, Priest Seto. My mother….she's dying. I must see her."

Seto snorted.

"A likely story. I'll-"

"What seems to be amiss?" Atem suddenly walked into the stables past Amunet's 'servants'; of whom had been commanded to stop loading up the camels and horses when he discovered Amunet attempting to leave.

Seto closed his eyes in exasperation and Amunet tried desperately to hold back a devious grin as she saw the Pharaoh stride toward them. They both knew that Atem tended to take Amunet's side. Priest Seto turned to face the king and said,

"I'm trying to tell Lady Amunet that it's too perilous to travel to her family this month." Atem looked at Amunet sympathetically and nodded gravely.

"What Priest Seto says is true, Lady Amunet. It's too dangerous."

Amunet nearly lost her temper as she thought, _Bakura will have my head if I don't get out of here!_ Spurred on by the thought of the Thief King's fury, she exclaimed desperately,

"I beg you, Your Majesty! My mother's dying! She could pass into the Afterlife any time now!"

A look of genuine horror consumed Atem's handsome face, and a pang of guilt Amunet refused to acknowledge stabbed her stomach.

"Truly! How terrible! I am SO sorry, Lady Amunet! Of course you may go!"

Relief flooded through the spy, and she saw no need to hide it.

"Thank you, My Pharaoh! Thank you!"

Priest Seto looked as though he might gag as Amunet's 'servants' began reloading the caravan. Inwardly, Amunet grinned darkly.

_Just you wait, priest. Sometime soon, when you least expect it, I'll become your worst nightmare. _

_And there will be no mercy._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Finally! Sheesh! That's almost as tiring as going to Six Flags on Friday the 13th!

InuYasha: You're telling me. I thought I was gonna retch on half of those rides you and Katie dragged us on!

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Oh, shove it dog-boy. You know you had fun.

Bakura: And you just HAD to have that shirt made….(Blushes furiously)

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Oh yeah! (Snickers) I had a custom shirt made that says 'Addicted to Bakura'! Oh well. At least none of the boys at school will hit on me, 'Kura. (Not that they did in the first place, but anyway…)

Bakura: True….

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Koinu27: Well, this is one way to tell Kana that you read it. HEY KANA! KOINU READ MY STORY AND SHE LIKES IT! Which I'm very flattered, by the way. Mama keeps telling me to write a story without copyrighted characters in it so she can send it to a publisher. I'm working on one right now, so HA!

Kanashimi no Tenshi: No, you're SO not obvious with the cat thing, no not at all…..(Winks) Ignore those bastards at school-they're just jealous that you have the guts to be different and have an imagination. I deal with the same thing-I dress in a lot of Hot Topic stuff, so everyone says I'm a witch or Satanist. O.O Yeah, I have a really hard time restraining Bakura……And what's really sad is that I go to a Christian school-the teachers don't have a problem with the way I dress, so why should the student body! They really piss me off…..I have an idea. How about I get Akefia, and you get Yami Bakura?

Until our next meeting…….


	3. Captured

Dark Dragon Sorceress: (Sighs) High school sucks, man…..

Marik: I distinctly remember you wanting to be in high school when you were ten because you found out WE were.

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Oh, SHUT UP you smart-ass. I'm also tired because I'm writing like 3 different stories at once…..mine and Brielle's Harry Potter story has suddenly become first priority…..

Marik: I will not shut up, because being a smart-ass is what I live for. It's my job.

Dark Dragon Sorceress: No, it's Nikki's.

Marik: NO, it's MINE!!!

Koga: Shut up before I rip your damn head off.

Marik: (In a small voice as he hides behind Malik) Okay.

Bakura: (Shakes head in disgust) I can't believe you were once one of my most trusted men…..

Kana: You trusted him because you're an idiot.

(Bakura is now chasing Kana with a dagger, screaming profanities so nasty that I dare not write them down…..)

**Chapter Three: Captured **

Zesiro awoke late the next morning-odd, especially for her. As soon as she sat up, she knew something was wrong. She was drenched in a cold sweat, and her head started pounding. She also felt strangely weak and shaky. She looked at her trembling hand in confusion until her eyes widened with realization.

_I'm…I'm sick…_She thought in shock. Her slender hand clenched into a fist. She didn't have TIME to be sick! She was Bakura's second-in-command, the 'Desert Dragon'! Besides-how could she work closer to her revenge if she was in bed all day?

"I won't have it!" The thief hissed as she angrily forced herself from the large bed. Anubis looked at her sleepily from the foot of the bed, his intelligent gaze rebuking her for disturbing him. He whined as she suddenly collapsed, using the plush bed for support. She looked at the canine reassuringly. "Relax Anubis. Mother's just not feeling well today."

Anubis licked her hand worriedly. Zesiro forced herself to stand as she muttered, "I'm not going to get any of my work done like this. I can't go to anyone-they'll keep me bed-ridden for a month. I'll have to get medicine from Agana's chambers. I need one for a fever, I think."

She used her black cloak to cover her nightgown and followed her dresser to her chamber doors, using it's hard surface for support. After a few frustrating moments, she managed to open one of her doors with a grunt. She paused to recover her breath, resting her feverish forehead on the cold wood.

_The gods hate me, _she thought dryly.

A callused hand on her shoulder caused her to jump unceremoniously. The hand jerked back as if it had been burned.

"Zesiro…you're not well."

The petite thief was utterly shocked to hear Bakura's voice-he _never_ touched her. He hadn't laid a finger on her since her thirteenth year-four years ago now. She turned her head slightly to glance at the towering form before her.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." She mumbled.

"Obviously." He replied sarcastically.

"I just need one of Agana's fever potions. That's all. I'll be fine afterward, I swear."

"Very well. Wait here and don't move."

Zesiro rolled her eyes as Bakura walked down the hallway. It seemed like a hundred years passed before the Thief King returned. He placed the vial in her hands, then drew back. Zesiro gulped down the bitter liquid and let the herbal potion take effect. Within seconds, she could think clearly and she had regained her strength.

"Hmph. I'll have to tell Agana that she _is _of some use around here." Bakura commented with a shadow of a smile playing about his lips. She returned his wry smile and said,

"You do that."

He turned and started walking back down the hall, saying as he did so,

"I expect to see you in the Dining Hall once you're decently dressed."

Zesiro turned a deep shade of pink and retreated into her chambers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Zesiro-would you please sing?" Kiwei asked pensively as the two rode through the desert to the city. He wasn't sure that she was herself after what he had seen the night before. He was relieved to hear her say,

"Alright. Which one?"

"Any one."

Zesiro smiled warmly at the ebony skinned slave-boy, relinquishing his doubts fully. She was herself again. She then raised her voice to heavens in a foreign tongue, her clear voice dancing from alto to soprano whenever the song demanded it. Kiwei smiled-she had chosen _his _favorite song; a song of battle, depicting victory after a great struggle. The two horses quickened their pace, as though spurred on by the power and encouragement of Zesiro's voice.

_She's so beautiful…like a goddess_...Kiwei thought in awe. _Does Bakura even notice? _He asked himself darkly. _Of course not. The Thief King notices nothing good. She's just his apprentice, his servant…his weapon._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And this material is _how _much?"

"Fifty gold coins, m'lady. That be real silk from the Far East it is, that be why it's so much-it be worth more, but my wife talked me into having a sale today." The friendly old peddler said proudly. Zesiro fingered the smooth, water-like black material and thought, _So it is. The gods have been good to this poor old merchant as of late._

"I'll take it, sir. Just a moment-let me get my purse." She reached into her belt and removed the leather bag bulging with gold coins. The elderly man's eyes widened in wonder as she found the proper amount, but said nothing. They exchanged money and goods before the old man said,

"You be careful, m'lady. You would be a prize for them thieves-yer purse would attract their eye too."

Zesiro's full lips gave a dark smile.

"Don't worry sir. I can take care of myself."

"You do that miss."

With that, she walked off down the street, her black cloak and tunic billowing in the wind. Kiwei had gone off to spend the money that Zesiro had given him, which was a dream amount for any other child. The beautiful black silk was a gift for Ashtoreth, whose day of birth was nearing. She had just been complaining that morning that she didn't have any fancy dresses to attract men's eyes. She didn't realize that she did that without gowns. Zesiro suddenly realized that she herself was receiving stares from the men in the bazaar. She refused to look at them; feigning ignorance.

"Of course every _other _man sees my beauty." She muttered sarcastically. She became uncomfortably hot, so she took a hair tie and pulled her long, dark waves into a ponytail-unintentionally showing off her elegant long neck and pale flesh.

A stall abruptly stole her attention. A wealthy weapons-trader had put all his finest swords and daggers on display, shimmering with deadly beauty. Her crimson eyes sparked with interest. A burly, black-bearded man stood behind the stall, eating an apple and contentedly watching the passerby. She strode over to the stall confidently, and the man looked mildly surprised when she lifted an ornately decorated steel dagger with ease.

"Careful girlie. That's worth quite a bit of coin and you could hurt yourself." He addressed the thief gruffly. Zesiro's blood-colored eyes flickered to the trader and an evil smile graced her lips.

"You think so, do you?" She asked with an air of lazy confidence. (A/N: Can you tell that she lived with Bakura? I was SO cool in Ancient times….;)

The trader laughed.

"I _know _so, missy. Now why don't you put that down and go look at the pretty gowns being sold near the palace? That's a woman's place, that is. It's their craft; cooking and sewing and bearing children."

Zesiro's eyes flashed with anger and contempt.

"Is it now?" She then began twirling the dagger between her fingers while glaring at the gaping man. She kept her cold gaze on the trader as she threw it into the air and caught it expertly behind her back, still twirling it. The trader's eyes were now bulging, his mouth wide in shock. She then slammed the blade between his fingers into the wooden stall. "I'd have to disagree, _sir._" She hissed. The man had gone quite pale as he looked at the weapon that had barely missed his hand.

"By the gods….what kind of a woman _are _you?" He whispered.

"One that makes her _own _craft," she replied sardonically. "Now…" Zesiro jerked the blade from the wood with a soft 'jing.' "Attempt to put your male arrogance aside so we can do business as equals. How much for this dagger?" She held up the weapon, which had a gold hilt that was carved like a dragon with ruby eyes in a way that looked like it was swallowing the blade.

"T-That's not necessary, miss. You may have it for free." He stuttered.

"How kind of you." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She whipped around, dagger in hand, and laughed as she walked off to find Kiwei. She looked at the costly dagger and smiled. _Bakura will like this one. _She slid the blade into her belt and continued on her way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thera and Kiara watched in awestruck horror as the woman nearly stabbed the trader's hand. They were hiding in a nearby darkened alleyway.

"Gods above! That's that thief, isn't it Thera?!" Kiara asked the princess in shock. Thera nodded to her blonde maidservant and childhood friend.

"Yes. That's the woman who was with that Bakura in the throne room last week."

"We need to tell the guards stationed around the city!" Kiara whispered harshly, glaring at Zesiro with black hatred.

"No, the Priests will be coming to fetch us at any moment. We'll leave her to them."

"But we could follow her-to make sure that that she doesn't leave the city." Kiara suggested, still glaring at the petite thief as she walked off, laughing. Thera was more curious then hateful as she watched Zesiro go. _What kind of woman would ally herself with a man like that?! _She asked herself as she and Kiara followed the thief.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_So…the princess and her maidservant are out for a stroll, eh? _Zesiro thought as she looked at the two women, who were trying to look inconspicuous while looking at a jewelry stand. She had to force back the sudden urge to remove the Chinese star from her belt and spill their blood that very moment. _What do they think they're doing? They don't honestly think that they can capture me, do they? _Zesiro grinned darkly. _Just because I can't kill them doesn't mean I can't have some fun…._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. You are well, I hope."

Thera jumped unceremoniously into Kiara at the sound of Zesiro's voice from right beside her. Kiara fell completely off balance and onto the dirt road, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Kiara spat, attempting to look more surprised than scared. Zesiro's brooding crimson eyes looked down at the fiery maidservant.

"I believe it's called 'shopping'. And what about you?" Her gaze flickered to Thera, who had a calm, guarded expression on her lovely face. "Don't they keep you royals under lock-and-key? Especially since last week?"

Thera's icy eyes narrowed. This woman's aura was dark and foreboding, and her blood-red eyes were full of hatred and contempt. Thera felt hurt and enraged at the same time.

"They've never been able to keep me confined behind those walls. But _what, _in the name of the gods, did I _ever_ do to you to make you despise me?" Thera asked with a hint of frustration in her voice. This time it was Zesiro's eyes that narrowed.

"I'm not going to honor that question with an answer. Besides…..what happened to me will eventually happen to you and your brother." The threat was subtle, but hit Thera as though the thief had put a dagger to her throat.

"What's your name? I want to know so I can add yours to Bakura's 'wanted' posters." Thera asked venomously.

The small woman snickered.

"Why would I tell you something so personal? You won't stop us anyhow. Here I stand; right under the Pharaoh's and the Priest's noses, with you as a likely hostage, and I feel invincible. Of course I am _not,_ but even that little glitch is easily curable."

"How DARE you!!" Kiara hissed furiously.

" _Your Majesty! There you are!"_

Thera was pleased to see a spark of fear in Zesiro's eyes at the sound of Priest Seto's annoyed voice.

"After they get through with you, bitch, you're gonna be FAR from invincible!" Kiara quipped smugly.

Zesiro suddenly caught sight of Kiwei, mounted and guiding her steed toward her through the quickly parting crowd.

"Perhaps-but another day." She said then gave a warning whistle to Kiwei as Thera shouted something about 'Bakura's woman.' The crowd ran away screaming at Bakura's name, giving Zesiro a clear shot to her black stallion. She gave the three shocked Priests-Seto, Shada, and Isis-a smirk then darted to Kiwei and Theoris.

"_GET HER!!!!" _Seto roared. Zesiro leaped onto Theoris with ease, making the stallion buck and whinny shrilly before taking off beside Kiwei. Theoris suddenly screamed in pain and toppled as an arrow buried itself in his back leg, severing a tendon. Zesiro was thrown a good five feet before tumbling into a dusty, disoriented heap.

"SHIT!!!" She rasped, trying to regain her breath. She forced herself to her feet as Seto shouted,

"Surround her! Don't let the wretch escape!"

Zesiro found that several soldiers had already obeyed Seto's order. She pulled her Chinese star-a gift from Agana-from her belt and let the blades unfold with their characteristic 'shink.' The thief then spun around nimbly and loosed the deadly weapon at the circle of soldiers surrounding her. The steel blades whistled as they sliced through the air-glimmering like a beacon of death as they did so-before cutting through the soldiers throats like a knife through butter. She was immediately drenched in a river of blood as the star went full circle, ending it's murderous journey in it's mistress' gloved hand.

"WHO ELSE WANTS A TASTE OF THESE ENCHANTED BLADES?!?! _HUH_?! COME THEN, YOU BASTARDS!!!!" Zesiro shrieked in animalistic fury. She could win….she WOULD win….

White pain exploded in front of her eyes as Thera struck her behind the head. "Ugh!" Zesiro grunted as she fell to her knees. Two more soldiers held her arms as the mounted Priests rode before her. She glared up at them defiantly, her crimson eyes livid though glazed with pain and disorientation. Before they could say anything, Kiwei's terrified voice screamed,

"ZESIRO!!!" She saw that he was still mounted a good few yards away.

"KIWEI!!! YOU MUST RIDE!! RUN!!!! TELL THEM! TELL BAKURA!!!!" She yelled desperately. He nodded with grim resolve, his dark eyes filling with tears.

"DUOS, MY SPIRIT!!! STRIKE HIM DOWN!!!!" Seto summoned his _ka,_ who immediately began to pursue the terrified Nubian boy.

"You will _not._" Zesiro hissed in a voice so deadly that she felt the guards holding her flinch.

As Duos attacked Kiwei, a gigantic ghostly black dragon bigger than the Winged Dragon of Ra shielded Kiwei from the magical blow by flying over him. It then struck Duos with one of it's mighty claws, sending the spirit beast flying. Seto fell to his knees, coughing up blood and clutching his chest in agony. Before the Priest blacked out, he saw the thief girl's eyes glowing a bright red, then drain as the ghost form of her beast returned to her body.

_Such…power!_ He thought as he fell to the ground.

Before Zesiro went limp, Thera heard her whisper,

"Be safe, beloved Kiwei."

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Holy shit that was a long chapter…..I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I much as I did when I wrote it!

InuYasha: (Snoring)

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Ah, shaddup, dog-boy! Or you don't get ramen for a month!

InuYasha: (Immediately sits up moodily) Sometimes I hate you, Abby….

Dark Dragon Sorceress: (Smiles wickedly) But at the end of the day you still love me, cuz I'm the baby and you have to.

InuYasha: (Smiles grudgingly) Feh.

REVIEWS

Koinu27: (Who at the time was actually Kana) Answer to question one: Six Flags Elitch Gardens, dude. In Denver they have a custom T-shirt booth. It's pretty sweet. Answer to question 2: Try thrift stores like Arc and Savers-they usually have good stuff for cheap. My Halloween costume is being made from a burgundy bath-robe, a white swimsuit cover up, and ripped up sheets-all from Goodwill for about $9. (Snickers evilly) Don't worry Akefia, I'll protect you! (Setharos flies in and kidnaps him) I feel bad for you, Koinu. (Joking, of course.)

Krafty Quill: (Blushes) Thanks! I really appreciate the praise! And I agree with you on the whole OC issue-Kana's are magnificent! I hope I can get more reviewers like you and Kana and Koinu!

Until our next meeting…….


	4. The Thief King's Wrath

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Why can't it be Christmas Break yet? The teachers are trying to kill us……

Bakura: What?! Who's trying to kill you?! (Looks around furiously and summons Diabound)

Dark Dragon Sorceress: (Smiles ruefully) Unfortunately 'Kura, you can't kill them. I'd SO love it if you could, but you can't.

Marik: Oh, get over it, Abby.

Dark Dragon Sorceress: DON'T MAKE ME GO 'AVEDA KEDAVRA' ON YOUR ASS. (Whips out wand and points it at him threateningly)

Marik: (Once again hides behind Malik) S-Sorry.

Bakura: (Smirks at DDS and kisses her forehead) That's my girl.

Dark Dragon Sorceress: It pays to be Harry Potter's best mate. (Winks)

Disclaimer: The day I own Yugioh is the day Bakura and I get married. In other words, never.

**Chapter Four-Wrath of the Thief King**

Atem was waiting at the gates when the three priests returned bearing an unexpected guest. The king gasped at both the blood-soaked woman and Priest Seto, of whom were both slung over Seto's horse unceremoniously.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Atem asked heatedly.

"That woman is the one who stands against you with Bakura, my Pharaoh." Isis replied calmly, looking at the unconscious thief with more pity than anger. Atem's heart leaped into his throat, robbing him of his voice. Despite Shimon's protests, the king gently turned the girl's blood-spattered face to the sunlight. It was indeed the woman-the same one who haunted him day and night with those emotionless crimson eyes.

"Take Priest Seto to the hospital wing immediately! His ba needs replenishing! And take the woman to the dungeons! We must cast the most powerful subduing spell we know upon her before she regains consciousness!" Shada ordered the soldiers, clearly shaken as he looked at the thief.

"No. Give the woman a room in the palace. I'll help with the spell so that she causes no trouble." Atem said in an oddly hollow voice.

"What?! My Pharaoh, is that wise?!" Shimon protested.

"I don't think she should be anywhere _near _you, brother." Thera said, giving her older brother a concerned look.

"I gave you an order. I suggest you obey it." Atem growled with an edge to his voice, closing the matter. While the soldiers carried both Zesiro and Seto to the palace, Atem noticed that Isis was healing a man's grotesquely cut hand. "What happened to him?" He asked curiously. Isis looked up to glance at Atem with a grim expression on her pretty face.

"The thief's weapon is ensorcelled, my lord. This brave soldier attempted to pick it up for us, and it flew open and nearly removed him of his hand. It had to have been done by a very powerful sorcerer." She replied. (Agana smirks and takes a bow.)

"'Flew open'?" Atem asked questioningly.

"Yes, my lord. It appears to be an Star-Blade from the Far East. I'll secure it in a safe place." Shada promised solemnly. Atem shook his head wearily.

"It seems we have underestimated Bakura." He sighed heavily. (A/N: Damn right.)

As they walked back to the palace, Thera fell in step with Atem and asked pensively,

"What are you doing, Atem?"

"No one starts out as a cold-blooded killer, Thera. There must be a reason why that woman and Bakura are doing this." Atem replied evasively.

"Psychopaths don't NEED a motive." Thera said rather savagely. Atem calmly observed his headstrong baby sister with wise, ancient eyes in a young man's face.

"Perhaps not. But I don't believe that woman is, as you so eloquently put it, a 'psychopath.'"

"So you're keeping her intact for information." Thera said slowly, unconvinced.

"Something like that, I suppose."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amunet and her caravan arrived at Kul Elna around sunset. She had expected to be greeted by Marik, Joseph, and Agana, but hadn't by any stretch of the imagination expected to see Ceres, Ashtoreth, and _Bakura himself. _She couldn't see the man clearly, but she recognized his powerful form leaning against the overshadowed wall of a house. His arms were crossed and his body was rigid-a sure sign of anger. Amunet's heart began pounding. Had she disobeyed his orders somehow?

Ceres ran to her when the spy came within distance. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as she looked up at the mounted Amunet.

"_Please _say that Zesiro and Kiwei are with you!" She pleaded shrilly. Amunet felt cold anxiety grip her stomach uncomfortably. She had rarely seen the Weaponsmaster so distraught.

"No…why? Where are they?" She asked.

"That's just it! We don't know! They could be _dead _right now and-"

"Joseph! Still your tongue!" Marik said sharply. Joseph flinched, then shrank back in terror when Bakura's burning amethyst eyes centered on him. "They went to the city this morning to buy a gift for Ashtoreth's birthday celebration-they were due back at midday." Marik continued, addressing his sister in a dark tone. Ashtoreth was looking at her feet with a guilty expression on her fair face. She felt awful…Zesiro and Kiwei truly could be dead…

"You'd better not be blaming yourself, Ashtoreth. We don't have the time for it." Amunet meant to sound indifferent, but her words took on the air of encouragement. Ashtoreth looked up at Amunet and smiled; she knew that the hot-headed spy was trying to make her feel better in her own way. "Maybe they got held up and are headed back right now." Amunet suggested lamely. She felt Bakura's gaze on her, and she had to use every ounce of will-power she had to keep from shuddering.

"Send one of your assigned men back to the city-tell him that if he doesn't scour the desert road we use that I will make his last hours a living hell." Bakura growled, making everyone flinch as though a gun had been fired. Amunet turned to her most trusted man and said,

"Eusef-do as he says."

The bald man nodded, setting his jaw determinedly. Amunet tossed him her waterskin. He then turned his horse and set off into the darkening desert. "My lord, do you wish to hear what I have learned?" Amunet asked Bakura tensely.

"Later. I'm going to remain here until Eusef returns." Bakura replied, an edge in his voice that clearly said that if anyone argued with him, it would be the last thing they ever did.

Zesiro glared angrily up at the red Egyptian cotton canopy of her bed, cursing everything under Ra's divine light-including herself. Her breathing was forced and slightly wheezy; an expected symptom of a heavily bound spirit. Zesiro could sense that hers was the most guarded chamber in the palace; guarded by both magic and man.

_Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!!!_ She thought savagely.

"You're going to have to eat eventually."

She winced at the man's voice. The gods hated her with an ardent passion.

"If you haven't noticed, it's difficult for me to breathe, let alone eat." She muttered angrily. She couldn't believe she was talking to him-she shouldn't be saying a _word _to him. Bastard. Remembering this, she clamped her mouth shut stubbornly.

"Shada has assured me that your labored breathing will fade as the binding spells settle deeper into your soul." The baritone voice replied, apparently unbothered by her sarcasm.

"If you wish to prolong your death, Pharaoh, I strongly suggest you release me. If you're lucky, Bakura will not have heard of my capture yet." Zesiro said vehemently, forgetting her angry silence.

"That thief does not frighten me. I am curious as to why you're so key to him, however." Atem said bluntly.

"If you think I'm going to tell you our entire battleplan, you're even more foolish than I thought." Zesiro snorted disdainfully.

"Ah, so you're a part of his battleplan." Atem said, grinning in a smug way that infuriated Zesiro.

"I'm not answering you, Pharaoh, so you might as well shut up!" She hissed tersely.

The news of Zesiro's disappearance had reached every corner of Kul Elna by 8:00 modern time. The Great Hall in the Thief King's manor was abuzz with speculation and anxious waiting. Bakura's manor was home to his closest allies, strongest men, and their mistresses. Bakura's and Zesiro's significant absence at the head table unsettled them, and the worried looks of Marik, Amunet, Agana, Ceres, Ashtoreth, and Joseph did nothing to ease their anxiety.

The mood at the harlots' table was considerably brighter then the rest of the hall-after all, their greatest competition was gone. It was a well-known fact that the most beautiful women in Kul Elna-maybe even in all of Egypt-were in Bakura's inner circle, and because of this, rumors of him keeping them as his private harem had sprung up. It annoyed these shameless women to no end that Zesiro attracted all the men's lustful gazes when two years ago-when she was fifteen-none of them noticed her. It also drove them insane with jealousy that Bakura gave her his undivided attention whenever she asked for it. Anyone who wasn't biased with jealousy knew that this was simply because the petite woman was his second-in-command.

At the men's tables, however, the general mood was extremely solemn. Zesiro was like a treasured goddess to them; she was so pure, so independent, so mysterious, so small, so intelligent. But she was ultimately untouchable-she was never without Bakura, and he emitted a forbidding aura that more or less said: 'Touch her and you die.' (Another reason for her goddess status, obviously.) The fact that she was missing-possibly captured or dead-dampened their spirits greatly.

A roar of pure animalistic fury and hatred erupted from the gates of Kul Elna. The worried chatter of the Great Hall immediately silenced as cold fear took hold of them all. Something had happened to make him very, _very_ angry. The entire hall waited tensely, halfway expecting the air to catch fire from his almost tangible rage….

**BOOM!!!!**

The two huge oak doors of the Great Hall were blown from their hinges, causing everyone to scream and run for cover. Those at the head table stood slowly, spotting Bakura's impressive outline in the swirling dust.

"Oh, shit." Agana said under her breath.

Bakura suddenly made himself visible, and several of the prostitutes gave screams of terror. Everyone but Agana at the high table either tensed or slowly started backing into the wall.

The King of Thieves had lost his mind-his amethyst eyes were ablaze with a murderous gleam and his unusually long canines were bared. He always seemed like a giant, but his anger made him appear like Zorc himself. Every muscle in his body was taut, suggesting that he may summon Diabound at any second. He was utterly incensed…_insane_ with rage….He was actually _shaking _with fury.

**" AGAAAANAA!!!" **He roared, his powerful voice making the air itself quiver with fright. Everyone glanced at the sorceress uneasily.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked calmly, observing him with a kind of concerned interest.

"SEE TO THIS BOY!! HE HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!!!" He threw a very dehydrated Kiwei a good twenty feet toward the high table across the room. The masculine boy gave a small cry of pain as he landed with a loud 'thud'. Agana's eyes narrowed with barely suppressed anger as she hurried over to Kiwei, treating the child on the spot.

"Ze-Zesiro…" He mumbled hoarsely.

"Shh. You may tell me later." She whispered soothingly.

"THE BOY SAYS THAT ZESIRO HAS BEEN CAPTURED!!! ASSEMBLE THE ARMY, FOR WE GO TO DESTROY THE PHARAOH ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" A deafening roar of approval greeted Bakura's order. As soon as the cacophony quieted some, Agana bellowed,

"NO!!"

The room fell deathly quiet. Everyone was gaping at Agana with a petrified kind of horror. Bakura's livid eyes shifted to Agana, who met his gaze evenly. "If you attack tonight, you will die and our cause will as well. Yes, _you will die_ if you go, Bakura."

Everyone was rapidly backing away from the sorceress who had an obvious death-wish. At least three of the harlots fainted when Bakura walked purposely toward Agana and Kiwei. When he towered directly above the kneeling form of Agana, he growled,

"You have seen this in the Watching Pool?" He was referring to a basin of enchanted water in Agana's chambers that allowed her to receive visions of the future. It was a key element in the ongoing war, and Bakura paid respect to it's warnings. Agana gave a derisive snort, which caused more of the prostitutes to faint in shock.

"Of course I've seen it, you dolt. It was disgusting too-blood all over the place. I have full confidence that we can get Zesiro back, but it can't be tonight, or any day in the near future-the pool warned me of that as well." She replied flippantly, causing quite a few gasps and more fainting.

"You're sure?" Bakura asked, an edge to his voice.

"Yes. To ignore this would spell disaster for you _and _Zesiro." Agana promised solemnly.

"….Very well." Bakura consented grudgingly, and the entire hall relaxed, realizing that the worst of Bakura's wrath had passed. As Bakura walked past her, Agana barely heard him mutter, "You're lucky that Zesiro holds you in such high esteem, Agana."

A knowing smile graced Agana's full lips.

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Dammit. My thumb is cramping up. But I don't care!

REVIEWS:

Kanashimi no Tenshi: (Laughs at review, then catches Bakura with Setharos) Thank you my dear! Except I feel unloved….only ONE damn review…..I didn't think I sucked quite THAT bad…..

Koga: REVIEW, YOU BITCHES AND BASTARDS OUT THERE!!!!

Dark Dragon Sorceress: (Raises eyebrows in amusement) Thank you, Koga dearest, but I don't think that tactic will work…..

Bakura: (Smirks and pulls out daggers and summons Diabound) How about _this _tactic, then? (Proceeds to chase all the authors of except Kana, who laughs hysterically)

Dark Dragon Sorceress: O.o That DEFINITELY won't work…..


	5. Loyalties Torn

Dark Dragon Sorceress: I WILL NOT GO BACK TO SCHOOL ON THURSDAY!!! I REVOLT!!!

Marik: Oh yeah. After all that complaining about how many Finals you had to take because of your absences and you're not going to school on Thursday. THAT'S smart…

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Shut up Marik.

Marik: Make me.

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Okay, you asked for it. (Creates a Transmutation Circle and imprisons Marik in a steel safe) Ha. I win.

Marik: LET ME OUT!!! I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC!!!!!

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Maybe later. How was that transmutation, Ed?

Edward Elric: (Snickers) Pretty good, actually.

All: (Back away slowly)

Disclaimer: You know who I own and who I don't. Now shut up. DAMN YOU COPYWRIGHT LAWS!!!!

Chapter Five-Loyalties Torn

Atalante stood on her balcony, looking at the lights of the foreign city with apprehension. Atem had replenished and strengthened both the palace and city guard, but this was no comfort to the princess since the Thief King's woman was in the chambers next to hers. Of course there were guards at her door at all times, but that didn't keep Atalante from hearing the woman's vicious cursing at all hours of the night. A chill wind brushed her face as she noticed that the thief had been getting quieter over the past two days. Maybe Atem had finally gagged the bitch.

For the past week, Atem had been going to talk to her, despite her constant cursing and angry threats. He was always calm and composed, never losing his temper. Tonight there had been much less cursing.

Something moved in the shadows near the palace. Atalante's heart skipped a beat. The guards hadn't taken notice. A man with dirty blonde hair jumped from the shadows and onto vines that snaked up the palace walls. Atalante jumped unceremoniously as the man started climbing the vines.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She challenged with more bravery than she felt.

"Holy shit!" The man nearly lost his grip he was so surprised. He looked up at her with frightened, beautiful brown eyes. He was really quite handsome. "Oh, gods above! PLEASE don't call the guards on me! I don't mean any harm, I swear! I was just sent to see if Zesiro was okay!" He stuttered, panicked.

"'Zesiro'?" Atalante asked, trying the strange, warrior-esque name on her tongue.

"The woman that was captured a week ago. Is she okay?" He asked, a concerned look in his eyes. An unexpected flare of jealousy flew through the Grecian princess.

"That depends. Who sent you?"

He suddenly broke into a sweat and turned very pale.

"If I'm coming to check on Zesiro, then who do YOU think sent me?" He asked quietly, averting his gaze.

"I see. That Bakura. I-"

"Joseph?" They both looked over to another-less spacious, but no less luxurious than Atalante's-balcony, where the thief woman was leaning heavily on one of the arches.

"Zesiro!" Joseph exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"I had expected Bakura to have raised hell to get me back by now. Or has he found someone whose power surpasses mine?" The woman-Zesiro-asked sarcastically. Atalante, who was very perceptive, sensed-with some surprise-a hint of bitterness and hurt behind Zesiro's sarcasm. Joseph gave a wry laugh.

"Believe me when I say that he wanted to! He scared the living shit oughtta us he was so angry! Agana had the guts to tell him that an attack wouldn't be good for-"

Zesiro cleared her throat loudly.

"-awhile," Joseph caught himself. All at once, Atalante was forced to remember that these two people were her enemies-friends of the man who had threatened to kill her as long as she stayed in Egypt.

"Really? The gods really DO hate me…." Zesiro muttered.

"He's just as impatient as you, Zesiro. You oughtta see him! Pacing his chambers up and down like a lion caged-we're scared to death that he's gonna say 'to hell with it' and attack the palace!" Joseph smiled reassuringly at the beautiful thief.

"Agana wouldn't let him. Besides, he's a man of logic…not emotion." Zesiro replied. Atalante couldn't believe what she was witnessing as she watched Zesiro. The stone-cold murderer was melting away into a flesh-and-blood woman who was suffering from both homesickness and unrequited love.

"You're-you're _in love _with him…." Atalante said in shock. Zesiro's crimson eyes widened as she blushed deeply, and, for a moment, she looked like a cornered animal. Then she relaxed and gave a resigned sigh.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Both Atalante and Joseph replied bluntly. Zesiro looked furious for a moment before it faded, once more, into weariness.

"Joseph, you once asked me how a woman became the great and terrible King of Thieves' second-in-command. Do you still want to know?" She asked the dirty blonde, who was still clinging to the vines. He nodded vigorously, his eyes shining in a way that made Atalante's heart skip a beat. "Very well. Come into my chambers, and I'll tell you."

Joseph quickly scrambled up the vines, leaped over the balcony's rail, and ran inside Zesiro's apartments. Atalante sighed and turned back to her chambers.

"Princess." Atalante turned back to the thief woman expectantly. "You may come too, if you wish," she gave a wry smile as she continued, "I'm smart enough to know that my life is not my own within these walls-I'm a prisoner. If you commanded me in most things, I would have no choice but to obey. Besides, I want you to see that Bakura wasn't always a monster-I want you to see the side of him only I have seen."

Atalante was quite taken aback by the gentleness of her tone and the honesty in her crimson eyes.

"Uh-well-sure. Why not? I'll be over in a moment." Atalante stuttered. Zesiro inclined her head respectfully and said,

"I'll wait for you, princess." With that, the petite thief disappeared behind her gossamer curtains into her chambers. Atalante stood on her balcony a moment longer, mystified. Who would've thought that this thief could be so wise and respectful? The Grecian princess shook her head and then dashed to Zesiro's chambers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thera and Kiara were heading to Thera's apartments when they saw Atem's future bride speaking with the guards outside the thief woman's chambers.

"What does she think she's doing?" Kiara asked curiously.

"I don't know-she's probably going to give that troublemaker a piece of her mind." Thera suggested as the guards let Atalante in.

"She's had a whole week. Why now?" Kiara pondered.

"I know a way we can find out." Thera grinned mischievously, and her lady-in-waiting grinned back. The two young women approached Zesiro's chambers, and when they were close enough, Thera and Kiara held their fingers to their mouths and winked. The guards, who were well-accustomed to their beloved princess' mischievous antics, smiled and winked in return to signify their silence. With that, the two women placed their ears to the doors to listen.

"Firstly, I feel compelled to apologize to you, Princess-"

"Please, call me Atalante. Formalities belong in court, not private life."

"Alright then, Atalante. I'm sorry for what Bakura did to you a week ago."

Kiara looked at Thera with knit eyebrows and mouthed the words, _Is that her?_ Thera shrugged.

"For promising to kill me if I stayed in Egypt, you mean?" The princess asked dryly. The thief chuckled.

"The threat was hollow, Atalante. It was a scare tactic to get the people to revolt or to get Greece involved somehow." There was a sharp whistle, then a man with a strange accent said,

"I knew there was a reason why I ditched the life of a farmer to join him! Bakura's a genius! I've heard that five villages have rebelled against the Pharaoh this past week!"

Kiara's eyes widened and she whispered fiercely,

"One of Bakura's men is in there! We should have him arrested-!"

"Hush Kiara! Let's wait until we get more information!" Thera muttered as she returned to the conversation inside.

"-IS brilliant. If life had been kinder to him, he could've become general of Atem's army. I'm sure of it."

"What do you mean-"

"What are you two doing?"

The two spies jumped and turned to see Atem himself standing behind them, holding a few scrolls from the library. His violet eyes glimmered with curiosity and his mouth was tweaked upward in amusement.

"Atem! What are you doing here?!" Thera questioned in subdued tones. The young Pharaoh pointed to Zesiro's doors, and, following his sister's lead, spoke quietly,

"The Fair One asked if I could bring her something to read. Why are we whispering?"

"'The Fair One'?" Kiara asked with an arched eyebrow. Most servants weren't allowed to address Atem at all, but he had given Kiara express permission to speak with him frankly. Atem blushed before looking away and saying softly,

"She won't tell me her name, though I keep asking for it. I thought it was a good nick-name for her until she trusts me enough to tell me her real name, because her skin's the color of ivory."

Thera's blue eyes softened with realization. Her older brother had always been too forgiving and tender-hearted for his own good, so she should've seen this coming. She took hold of his gold-covered wrist and pulled him down beside her in front of the door. Maybe hearing the thief conspiring against him would release Atem from her evil spell.

"Thera! You know I don't approve of spying-!" Atem whispered.

"Hush, brother. You need to hear this." The tone in Thera's soft voice compelled Atem to listen to the discussion beyond Zesiro's doors.

"'Kul Elna'? No, I haven't heard of it." Atalante's voice said curiously.

"I didn't think so. You're a foreigner, and most of the people don't know of it-oh, Joseph calm down. Don't get ahead of me. Anyway, Bakura and I were born in Kul Elna-'The Village of Thieves.' I have very few memories of it like that, but that matters little. Twelve years ago, when I was five and Bakura was ten, soldiers invaded our village. I remember that priests were with them, so I knew that they were there on Pharaoh Ahknahmkhanen's orders. The soldiers barged into the houses, and the screams that followed will be imprinted on my memory forever. I was frightened, and my mother held me close to her while my father barred our door and took up his sword, ready to defend his wife and child. When the soldiers burst through the door finally, I screamed and my mother started weeping. My father fought bravely and as skillfully as a man could without training, but…"

There was a pause as the thief woman took a deep, shaky breath. Blood was roaring in Thera's ears, and tears were welling in her eyes. Atem's body was rigid, and his face was hidden in shadow.

"When my father's head fell from his shoulders and both my mother and I were soaked in his blood, mother shrieked, picked me up, and ran out of our house-only to be run through by a soldier waiting outside. It was sheer luck that the bastard had missed me. Mother went limp, HER blood joining with my father's on my skin. She dropped me, and the soldier was about to slice me in half when I heard a sickening 'thud' and the soldier fell, a dagger in his back. Behind the fallen soldier stood Bakura, his ivory hair and tunic stained with blood. You know that scar he had under his right eye?"

Apparently those inside nodded, because the thief continued.

"He received that cursed reminder that night. He picked me up with surprising strength for a ten-year-old and took me into the shadows, where we watched the priests forge the Seven Millennium Items. Our entire village was sacrificed to bring those damn items into existence. Afterward, Bakura stole one of their horses and we rode to the Oasis of Ptah, where we hid for a few days. Bakura hadn't been strong enough to save his family, and he blamed himself ruthlessly for it. No matter how many times I told him that it wasn't his fault, he didn't listen to me. So he strove everyday from that moment on to be as strong as was physically and spiritually possible so he could protect his treasure, the one thing he had saved-me. In his teens, his thoughts turned to revenge, so he taught me everything he knew. In the end, I became his greatest weapon."

By the time the woman finished, Thera was having trouble muffling her sobs. Kiara was hugging the princess and whispering words of comfort. The story was too horrible to be a lie-so it had to be true.

_Father…how could you?!_ Thera thought despairingly.

"But-but Atem's a good man and a noble ruler! How can he live with a secret like that?! How can he wear the-" Atalante questioned shrilly.

"Atem doesn't know. I've been dropping hints all week and watching his reactions closely. It seems that Ahknahmkhanen spared his children from the atrocity he committed, taking his secret to the grave." The thief said softly.

Atem stood abruptly and pushed open the doors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zesiro's heart nearly stopped when Atem walked in, causing Joseph to stiffen with fear. But the Pharaoh's gaze was upon Zesiro and Zesiro alone. His gaze was one that made the slender woman want to embrace him and somehow shield him from the pain of this betrayal he was never supposed to know. He strode over to her sitting form and fell to his knees before her and bowed, causing his crown to fall from his head to the alabaster floor with a 'clang.' When he spoke, his baritone voice was hoarse with unimaginable guilt and heart-felt sorrow.

"Please…._please _forgive me. I had no idea that the thing around my neck was the root of your misery….the reason for this war…the curse that has poisoned you against me. How can I make you believe that my sorrow for your tragedy is real? I am so sorry…._so_ sorry, Fair One. I should've known…I should've known…."

Zesiro felt her heart breaking at the sound of tears in Atem's voice. More tears of her own spilled onto her flushed cheeks as she slid to the floor with the king of Egypt. He was blaming himself in the same way Bakura did….she couldn't let Atem do what Bakura did, because Egypt would fall into darkness…She realized suddenly that she loved this man-not like how she loved Bakura, of course-but like how she loved Joseph and Marik. Friends. _Brothers._ She took his hand and said,

"Zesiro, Atem. My name is Zesiro," He looked up at her with surprised, heart-broken, teary violet eyes as he sat up halfway. Zesiro gently pushed his shoulders back until he was sitting up fully upright on his knees. "That's no way for the Pharaoh of Egypt to behave," She gave a watery smile as she took his crown from the ground and placed it back upon the king's brow, among Atem's wild hair.

"A king bows to no one but the gods-not even a woman," She grinned at him and helped him stand. Atem's handsome face lit up with relief and indescribable happiness as he smiled down at her from his 5' 4" stature. He suddenly embraced the small woman, catching her off-guard.

"Thank you….Zesiro,"

She snorted dryly before muttering,

"The gods really must despise me for tearing my loyalties in half."

"No, I don't think so. I think it's your destiny to be a model of love and forgiveness no matter the cost for future generations." Atem said sagely.

_No matter the cost..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Whew! Well, there goes MY day! REVIEWS!!!

Kanashimi no Tenshi: (Blushes) Thanks, Kana! Yeah-SCHOOL NEEDS TO DIE!!! (Snickers) I hope you didn't hurt Koinu too much…

Some-anime-gal: It's okay, my computer sucks big time too. I'm expecting to crash at any two seconds…then I'd lose my 300-something pictures and ALL MY STORIES AGAIN!!!! (Shivers) Scary thought…

Koinu27: Lol-Kana beat you up pretty bad, huh? Don't worry, I forgive you! Hmm…whatever gave you the idea that Bakura was pissed? (Winks)

Mama Moose: (Blushes again) Lol-thanks! I LOVE NEW REVIEWERS!!!!

Dark Dragon Sorceress: And until I update again, I'm going to go take Alchemy lessons form Ed and Al! Oh yeah…I also have to go with Harry and everyone to the airport to see them off tomorrow…I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS!!!

Harry: (Laughs) We'll miss you too, Ab. (Hugs me)

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Hey, Fred! George! Give Umbridge my regards!

Fred and George: You mean the pipe-bombs, enchanted daggers, black-market machine guns, biological viruses-?

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Yup! Have fun! (For those of you who haven't read the 5th HP book, sorry. The movie comes out July 13th!! BOO YAH!!)

Bakura: (Shakes head exasperatedly) You really get carried away sometimes…

Dark Dragon Sorceress: Look who's talking!

Until our next meeting….


End file.
